On the rocks, please
by gracetheordinary
Summary: The Titans had disbanded long ago. What happens when Raven gets a letter about a reunion? And a very romantic man shows up? A very great romance is what happens. Summary isn't as good as story. Please read.


Disclaimer. The usual, I don't own shit. Not teen titans, not D.C., and especially not the school or business that's in this. Just sayin. So now that that is out of the way... this story contains language, drinking, possibly sexual content later as well. Now let's have some fun! (Grins evilly)

 **Raven's pov.**

An'Titans Reunion'. Another way to flush out the remaining members in hiding. It's been five years since the Titans disbanded. It consisted of yelling, cursing, and a lot of packing. Of coarse not on my part. I left cold turkey, out of nowhere with no money to my name. But that's all changed. All changed.

I finally moved on. The Titans aren't part of my life anymore. I'm now a successful editor, writer, and actress **(1)** at a famous news company. I travel the world to collect great stories and news pieces. I get to learn about so much culture and art. I now write on world politics and about invironmental studies.

Now that I'm gone from the titans I have amazing amounts of control over my powers. They just don't act up. That's probobly for the best considering if they did I would have destroyed a few of my coworkers offices. I can actually enjoy things without worrying anymore.

Yet, the Titans manage to send me an invite to a meetup for all the people that used to argue and fight. That'll go really well. I should probobly go though. It wouldn't do to just not show up after all these years. _When is it?_ I look on the back of the card. _One day?! It's **tomorrow**?! Well I better pack now, jump city is a whole days drive from here. _ I pull out a duffle bag from my closet to fill with clothes and necessities. I open my closet door to look for some outfits. _I might as well stay for a while since it's such a long drive, because I am NOT teleporting._ I grab a couple of my normal shirts. **(A lot of sleeveless shirts and baseball tees)** I also grab some shorts and capris. _It's summer what the heck._ Quickly, I shove some bras and panties in to my bag. I don't really pay attention to my undergarments unless they show so there are a lot of Victoria secret bras in there curtesy of Jinx. My phone screen flashes with pink and black stripes to show that Jinx, the only titan I talk to, is calling.

"Hey Jinxy. Whatcha doing?" I ask casually while zipping up my bag. I hear shuffling on the other side of the phone.

"Not much. I just got a letter from the titans for a meetup. You goin'?" Jinx asks curiously.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I ask with equal amounts of curiosity.

"No. You know how awkward it would be if I walk in there. Ya know I dated kid Flash. It wouldn't do to show up after the nasty breakup. It would be even worse if he still had Artemis on his arm." Jinx states irritably. She hates mentions the speedster after him cheating and her breaking his leg. It would be awkward if she had to go and converse with people who don't like her for that.

"So girl what you wearing to the thing?" Jinx asks. Almost dying to change the subject.

"The same thing as always. A sleeveless shirt, leggings or pants, a hat, and my Jordan's. My 'classic' look." I say quickly. I have become more fashionable over the time I have had away from the team and I have what Jinx now calls a 'hood bitch' look. I don't really care. I enjoy dressing like this, it's comfortable.

"Girl. You not gonna impress anyone with your look. It's to normal." Jinx says going into work mode. Jinx is a makeup/clothing designer and always tries to make me look 'better'. It usually consists of dresses and heels but I'm happy with my hats and Jordan's thank you.

"Nope. It's staying. I gotta go if I want to be able to sleep on the way there." I say quickly.

"Girl this is L.A. We never sleep. But see ya when you comeback. And I'll tell the boss about you meeting with your family because of your cousins funeral. Bye!" Jinx rambles quickly. Always one for a little acting.

"See ya, Jinxy!" I yell quickly before she hangs up. Pulling on my Jordan's I look in the mirror. I look like me as usual. I have on my Jordan's. The shirt I have on has a couple lines and folded short sleeves. The leggings I'm wearing are black with a blue line at the knees. I even have a hat on, blue and yellow. **(2)** Satisfied with my outfit I grab my bag and keys and leave my apartment.

As I make my way down the stairs to the parking garage I think over my decision. _This is gonna be a long couple of days._ However, a smile comes to my face when I see my pride and joy. A Nissan Maxima _,_ with upgrades I gave it. _I picked up some stuff from cyborg._ The inside has leather seats and steering wheel. The outside however, has bulletproof windows and the body is completely indestructible. You also couldn't get in if you tried. I have a one-of-a-kind key made in Azerath. No one can touch my car without permission. It is my pride and joy. I pull out of the parking garage and am on my way.

Once I reach a stop I plugg my phone into the aux cord. Soon _Hey ya by outcast_ comes on. I start to sing.

"My baby don't mess around

be cause she loves me so

this I know for sho

But does she really want it

but can't stand to see me

walk out the door?"

I roll down my windows and continue singing. At the next intersection I reach the best part.

"Shake it, sha shake it

Shake it, she shake it

Shake it like a Polaroid picture!"

I dance a little in my car. I had been to enough clubs to know how to shake it so I do. Soon the light turns green I stop dancing and start to drive again. A new song comes on.

"I'm gonna fight em' off.

A seven nation army couldn't hold me back."

I thump my foot to the drums and my tap my fingers to the guitar. I motion along when the guitar solo comes on.

Soon the song ends and one of my favorites comes on.

"I don't see how you can hate from outside the club.

you can't even get in!

Ha ha- leggo."

I do the motions to the music as I remember them from the video. One of the best parts of the song is Busta rhymes. I break out into the rap perfectly since I enjoy rapping. I have had numerous competitions with jinx and I always win.

"Cause I'm felling like I'm running

And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away

Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop

cause you know I gotta win everyday-day

See they really wanna pop me

Just know that you will never flop me!

And I know that I can be a little cocky

You ain't never gonna stop me."

I stop rapping and let busta rhymes take the wheel cause no one could ever rap those verses better than himself.

I pull into a gas station and fill up my tank. I walk into the store to grab a soda and some chips.

"Hey beautiful. You want a man to pay for that." A young guy blond hair and brown eyes motions toward my food. He smiles at me and I find it slightly unnerving considering it's doesn't seem right.

"No thanks. I'm good." I walk over to the counter and set my food down. I quickly pay and leave. I feel someone grab my waist. Turning I see it's the guy from the store. He smiles his off smile and pulls my behind closer to him.

"You got a nice ass and rack. Impressive." He says in my ear. I push him off and rush to my car. I get in but as I close the door he puts his hand in to block it.

"Babe, you need to let a man do what he wants. You look like someone I use to see a lot. could that happen to be you. _Raven?_ " The guy says calmly. I gasp. _He knows. Is this Adonis? He was always one to like me? Oh no._ I push his hand out of my door but he catches it again. This time he pulls me out. He pushes me against the side of my car and covers my mouth. He slowly presses his body against my backside. I can tell he is slightly _excited._ I gag and kick him in the side. He crumbles. _I guess he didn't think I would take up boxing and martial arts. Figures._ He gets back up. And slowly walks towards the gas pump. He grabs part of the pump and rips it off. He throws it at me and it misses my now raised leg my centimeters.

"Honey, I just want a little fun. Why don't you want some too?" He asks in a condescending voice. While I'm lost in my thoughts he reaches over and grabs my shirt he pulls the top down a bit.

"Nice cleavage you got there. Mind if I have a taste?" He pushes me too the ground and pins me there. _I got a idea of a way out of here. But I'm not gonna like it._ I lower my lashes and do the best sexy look I can. I slowly lift my hips from under him and hook one leg around his waist. He looks utterly surprised. I lightly grind against him. Adonis pushes me further down and lowers his face towards my chest. I perk it up a bit to act like I want it.

"Wow, you really do want some fun don't you?" He asks in what I can assume he thinks is a seductive voice but just sounds sick to me.

"Yes, I do baby." I finish with bile rising in my throat. I flip him over and start to move towards his junk. He looks at me surprised and lustfully. Once I get to his junk I punch him as hard as I can right on it. He folds into a ball in agony. I quickly get in my car and drive away. I don't need anymore confrontations tonight.

Once again on the road I turn my music on again.

"Beverly hills. That's where I want to be. Gimme gimme

Living in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills. That's where I want to be. Gimme gimme

Living in Beverly Hills."

As I sing I think of Jinx. That's where she lives. I really do wish she could come. But she doesn't want to make the whole thing awkward. I take a sip of my coke. As the music changes.

"Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats

line em' all up like ass cracks

Ladies, ponies at the tracks

It's my chocolate attack

Shoot, I'm stepping in the heart of this here, yeah

Care bear rappin in the heart of this here, yeah

watch me as I gravitate hahaha!"

I sing along to the most memorable part of the song as I make my way closer to jump city.

Soon enough I reach the heart of jump city. I realize I should probobly stay at the titan tower where the are holding the reunion and where it said to meet. I call cyborg on the number he gave me before I left.

"Hello? This is Victor stone." Cyborg says, I can hear people talking loudly from the other line.

"Hey its Raven." I hear everything go silent on the other end. He must've had me on speaker.

"Rae?!" I hear a ton of people call for me in the background.

"Hey can you bring up the bridge I'm in my car." I say quickly.

"You didn't fly?" Cyborg asks not believing me obviously.

"Yes, I'm not Raven anymore actually but that's another conversation can you open the garage. I need to park." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Yes Rae! Hurry in. None of us have seen you for years!" He yells then hangs up. The garage doors opened and I pull in. Every titan is in the garage trying to get a look at me from outside my extra-tinted windows. They can try but they won't be able to see me until I want them to. I see Cyborg walk up to my car and open the door. I walk out and a collected gasp goes over the group.

"Raven!" Cyborg runs over and hugs me tightly. I hug my big brother back. It has been too long. He sets me down and I look over at the group. Beast boy quickly approaches me.

"Rae! It's been so long!" He hugs me and I realize he grew way past me. I stayed 5ft 3in while he seems to have grown to nearly cyborgs height. He smiles at me and walks back to the group. I see all of them smiling. I walk up to starfire and hug her. She seems taken aback by my openness but immediately hugs me.

"Hi friend Raven. Thank you for coming." She smiles and walks away. The majority of them follow with acknowledgements like nice to see you and it's been awhile. Once everyone is gone I heave a sigh of relief.

"That could've gone much worse." I state contently.

"Yes it could've. You could have not shown up."

 **(1) the place she works at makes videos. She is in them. Pretty straight forward.**

 **(2) That suggests that she went to UCLA which will tie in later on.**

 **I know I'm evil. You won't know who the mystery man is yet. I'm still deciding myself. But I will add his name in when I figure it out. So for now I leave you on a suspenseful note. Review please and I will update faster.**


End file.
